Somebody That I Used To Know
by Wednesdayite13
Summary: Kiki sequel. Vampirella, Knockout and Shockwave want revenge on the bots who nearly offlined them. Will they get their revenge? Or will Vampirella go off on another obsession? Or maybe both? Or neither?
1. Hot Chocolate?

**Recap: **_~ blah ~_ **is Soundwave**_**  
**_

_: blah : _**is**** Bumblebee**

:: blah ::** is comm link**

~ blah ~** is talking through a bond like twins or sparkmates**

_- blah -_** is text messages**

**Please remember this because I can't be bothered to keep repeating it. I'm a musician, I'm lazy.**

* * *

The Autobots and all but three of the Decepticons have been working together for almost a whole month now.

Jazz entered the main control room with three cubes of energon. He passed two of them to Skywarp and Blitzwing. Blurr came behind him with a further three, passing one to Starscream and one to Smokescreen.

"Well obviously it wasn't George I." Smokescreen said. They brought up an old Vampirella argument. Which King George died on the loo? George I died on his way to Hanover and George II died after drinking hot chocolate. "Unless he brought a portable loo with him to Hanover."

"George II drank hot chocolate before he died." Jazz told them. They learned this all from Vampirella talking about Horrible Histories. Back when they were allies...

"Vampirella-said-that-George-II-drank-hot-chocolate-making-him-need-the-loo-and-he-had-a-stroke-and-fell-and-smashed-his-head-on-the-cabinet."

Blitzwing laughed. "Her friend Taryn said zhat zhe hot chocolate could have had laxatives."

Jazz snapped his fingers. "Ya see? That makes sense. But no. V had to be all weird like."

"Oh we have a signal." Skywarp noticed.

"I-like-to-thing-we-all-have-signals-it-means-we're-online."

"Actually there are three." Optimus confirmed. "In the Nemesis."

* * *

Vampirella struggled to stand. "I hate people."

Knockout rolled over on his side, too weak to get up. "We know you hate people."

Shockwave was too weak to even move. "We all hate people."

"Knockout?" Vampirella moaned.

"Yes?"

"Ow."

She said 'ow' perfectly normally and randomly, showing no emotion whatsoever. All three Decepticons were really weak and tired.

She then lifted an arm. "I want revenge."

Knockout nodded in agreement. "Let's get revenge. Right after we recharge."

"Yes. Recharge. Then revenge."

* * *

Megatron walked in the main control room where they were having the King Georges debate.

"They're online?!" Jazz asked.

Optimus turned to see the angry look on Jazz's face plates and the terrified look on Blitzwing and Blurr's.

Starscream put a servo on Blurr's shoulder. "We won't let them get to you."

* * *

Raf ran through the yard at school. It was break and he had to get to Jack and Miko pronto.

"Jack! Miko! Read this." He passed them his phone.

It was a message from Agent Blurr. It said:

_- Thought you should know, we have some Decepticons on our side now. Also Team Prime are returning to Earth as soon as they can to visit you. - _

"Agent Blurr? Isn't he the new Head of Intel?" Jack asked.

"What happened to the old one?" Miko asked.

Jack sighed, wishing Miko would pay more attention to people. "He was a spy, remember?"

"Ask him which Decepticons." Miko told Raf.

_- Which Decepticons are on your side? - _

They waited for a reply.

_- OK Skywarp, Blitzwing, Starscream, Soundwave and Megatron. Oh and Jetfire and Jetstorm are back with us. - _

"MEGATRON?!" They all yelled at the same time.

_- We were expecting just a few small names. MEGATRON?! - _

_- It's a long story, Team Prime will explain when they see you -_

* * *

"The scout?" Knockout guessed?

Vampirella shook her head. "Higher."

"The medic?"

"Higher."

"...The leader?"

"Lower."

"The ninja?"

"Bingo."

Shockwave joined them. "Key word ninja."

Vampirella folded her arms and smiled. "Relax. One mistake ninjas make is that they train against each other, meaning they always learn the opposing ninja's strengths...and weaknesses."

"OK, sure, so attack the Autobot Elite Guard ninja." Said Knockout, sarcastically. "Sounds fun."


	2. Taz & Jade

**Forgot to mention. **_" blah.__" _**= phone call. ****But it's all be obvious so you don't really need to remember this. **

* * *

Jack, Miko and Raf should have spoken quieter. They caught the attention of two other school girls. They walked up to them.

"I'm sorry, did you say Megatron?" Asked one of the girls. She had longish, brown hair and wore a purple top and white skinny jeans.

The other girl had darker brown hair. She wore a red top and black trousers.

"Who are you?" Jack asked.

"Oh I'm Jade and that's Taryn."

Jack panicked. Granted, he wasn't the best liar. "Erm it's just a...character in a game."

Taryn looked around to make sure no one was listening in on their conversation. "We know Megatron. Leader of the Decepticons. We just want to know how you know him."

"He was the leader of the Decepticons." Miko corrected her. "Now they've joined up with the Autobots."

Jade paused, wondering if she had heard right. "Why?!"

"Because..." Raf was about to explain why, but he realised he had no idea why. "We don't actually know."

Jack saw Arcee in bike mode on the road, waiting for them. Jack beckoned for her to come closer, but she wouldn't. Obviously. There were two strangers there. Jack sighed and walked over to her.

"It's OK they know."

"They know? How?"

Jack shrugged. "I don't know."

"Because." Yelled Taryn, walking up to Jack and his bike with the other humans. "We know Vampirella."

Jade nodded. "Yeah, we've been to the Nemesis plenty of times."

"That means you're with her?!"

Jade was confused. "No. What? We don't even know where she is."

"We've been trying to find her for ages and now we heard that Megatron's on your side. What happened?!" Taryn added, just as confused.

"She attacked the Decepticons along with Knockout and Shockwave." Jade and Taryn looked up to see who had just spoken. It was a red and blue truck who they assumed must have been Optimus Prime. They hadn't actually met before, ever, but they heard about him from the Decepticons.

"Did you hear about Jetfire and Jetstorm defecting?" Arcee asked.

Jade shook her head. "No."

"Well they were attacked too."

Now the humans were confused. Why would she attack her own creations. Vampirella was just mad. Insane. Crazy. Well, they knew all of that from before. But still. Why?

Taryn got out her mobile. "Hang on." She called Blitzwing.

"Blitz?"

_"Taz? Hallo."_

"Hey. So what's going off with V?"

Miko couldn't believe what she was seeing. A human she had never met before just casually called a Decepticon?

_"You'd better ask somevon who understands her." _

"Does someone like that exist?"

_"If zhey do, zhey deserve ein medal." _

Jade snatched the phone from Taryn. "Are you OK?"

_"Oh ja ve're OK now."_

* * *

Jetfire and Jetstorm were in their room when they heard a knock.

Jazz.

"Hey you two. How are ya doing?" He looked at Jetfire.

He sighed. "OK."

Jazz then looked towards Jetstorm. "How's your servo?"

"It's fine now."

* * *

Vampirella screamed.

"What? What's wrong?" Knockout asked, concerned.

"DEVIANTART WON'T LET ME UPLOAD ANYTHING!"

Shockwave sighed with relief. "You made me think it was something serious."

"THIS IS SERIOUS!"


	3. Break In!

"None of us are prepared to go back there!" Starscream yelled.

Skywarp sighed. "Well now Team Prime are on Earth, what do we do?"

"Actually I'm fine with going back there." Jazz spoke up.

Blitzwing looked up with concerned optics. "Zhou shouldn't go on zour own."

Perceptor walked up to the group. "I'll go."

"OK it's sorted then." Said Jazz. "We'll go to the Nemesis to check out the life signals and report back to you."

Starscream put a servo on Perceptor's shoulder. "Be careful."

* * *

Vampirella jumped up, excitement showing in her optics. "I CAN UPLOAD STUFF AGAIN!"

"What are you going to upload?" Knockout asked.

"I don't have anything to upload." Vampirella flew over to Shockwave for no apparent reason whatsoever. "I don't know why I'm here."

Shockwave turned. "Neither do I."

* * *

Jazz held the scientist's servo tightly. "You ready?"

He nodded. "Ready."

Perceptor was tense and clearly scared, but he had no bad memories connected with the Nemesis. That's why he offered to go with Jazz.

The two walked through the ground bridge together.

* * *

They walked slowly and quietly past the main room and heard Somebody That I Used To Know. A song Vampirella absolutely despises.

"See?!" They heard her yell. Perceptor flinched, now knowing they were close to them. Jazz put a comforting servo on his shoulder. "It sounds like baa baa black sheep!"

"Wow it actually does." Knockout agreed.

The two Autobots felt a presence behind them. They turned around slowly.

"So nice to see you again." It was Shockwave!

Perceptor backed away and Jazz put out an arm in front of him. The door behind them opened.

"Ah, that was easy." Perceptor turned around to see Vampirella and Knockout. The two Autobots were surrounded.

"Wh-What do you mean?" The scientist asked.

Vampirella flew up so she could menacingly look Perceptor in the optics. "We had Jazz's capture all planned out, but then you both just turn up."

"A scientist as well." Knockout added. "That will come in handy, I'm sure."

Perceptor shuddered.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Ark.

_"That's exactly my point I just get so annoyed how you're so happy all the time_

_I need somebody deeper than you_

_Somebody with a little third dimension" _

Starscream was watching a Poke-e-gheist cover of Tim Minchin's Darkside. What happened to Vampirella? She used to be so fun. Well, she is still fun, but not to them.

_"I said well I can have a dark side_

_If you want me to_

_I can have a dark side." _

Blitzwing, unbeknown to Starscream, was stood behind him. He smiled.

"Have to say, zhat vas probably one of our best covers." Blitzwing was a Poke-e-gheist, he was the one who formed the band. It was Blitzwing, Vampirella, Perceptor, Blurr and Skywarp.

Turns out she can have I dark side.

"I still don't get it." Starscream sighed.

"All zhree of zhem are unpredictable."

* * *

_"And I could have just cut you up_

_Now that I'm somebody that you used to know." _Vampirella sang, flying around the Decepticon brig.

"What do you want?!" Jazz yelled, grabbing hold of the bars.

Vampirella shrugged. "Nothing really, I just don't like you."

Then then sang _Bye Bye Bye _by NSYNC and flew off.


	4. Master Disaster?

"I have a bad feeling about this." Skywarp was beginning to worry.

Blurr sat beside him. "Look-Jazz-is-careful-he-won't-let-himself-get-caught-or-Perceptor-they'll-both-be-fine."

"Well no offence, but I'm sure they thought the same about you too!"

Blurr was going to say something comforting but they heard the familiar tone meaning they were getting a call. This was different. It was a video chat request. Skywarp looked up and froze on the spot.

The call was answered. The organic looking Decepticon, with a glass of pear Vodka in one servo, appeared on the screen. "Hello world an all who inhabit it. Thanks for tuning in. Next up: The boy who cried 'wolf...is eating my face off' But now, we ask the question; do you really think you can send in spies without us finding out?"

"What did you do?!" Skywarp yelled.

"Nothing yet." She smiled.

"WHAT-DO-YOU-PLAN-TO-DO?!"

She shrugged. "Depends. I'm in the mood for something new. See thee." The call was ended.

Skywarp glared at Blurr. "What was it you were saying about them being fine?"

* * *

Shockwave was having mixed feelings. Perceptor was an Autobot but was also his creation. He couldn't stand the sight of him hurt but he couldn't let him go either.

Perceptor and Jazz were shivering in the cell when they saw a shadow. They knew straight away that it was Shockwave. He turned a corner so the prisoners could see him. He brought two cubes of energon.

"Sh-Shockwave?" Perceptor looked up.

"I don't expect you to trust me right now but take them." He pushed the energon cubes through the cell bars to the two Autobots and left again.

Jazz looked over to his shaking scientist friend. "Do you think-"

"He wouldn't." Decepticons had a thing for pretending to be nice to their prisoners but actually ending up poisoning them.

The ninja looked at the energon, then back at Perceptor. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Perceptor took a sip just to prove how sure he was.

Jazz did the same. "You better be right."

* * *

Shockwave returned to the main control room to find Vampirella waiting for him. She seemed to find out everything eventually, what if she knew what he just did? He'd probably end up the same way Blitzwing did.

"Hey, Shocky!" She didn't sound mad. That was good at least. "We're playing Leeds away and I'm gonna try and rip up some seats and punch the goalie like they did at Hillsborough. So if the Autobots try a rescue attempt, call me."

Shockwave paused. "O-OK."

"Something wrong?"

"No no. Everything's fine."

"Well...if you say so."

* * *

"What do we do?!" Skywarp asked in a panicking tone.

"Vell firstly, stop shouting!" Blitzwing yelled.

"I'm not shouting, I'm panicking!"

"Zhen panic quietly!" The triple-changer whispered.

"Look-guys-they-clearly-want-us-to-try-a-rescue-attempt-for-some-reason-probably-to-catch-us-all-otherwise-Vampirella-wouldn't-have-called-us."

"SO WHAT DO WE DO?!"

Blurr sighed. "Well-we-can't-just-leave-them-but-if-we're-going-to-rescue-them-successfully-we-need-a-plan."

"Zhen how about acting a little Decepticon?" Blitzwing suggested.

Skywarp looked around to face his older brother. "You mean...capture one of them?"

Megatron had been outside listening in the whole time. He chose then to make his appearance. "Capture Knockout, Vampirella will have no choice but to return the Autobots to you."

Blurr smiled. "Now-that-sounds-like-a-plan...if-we-know-how-to-get-to-Knockout."

"Well I apologise for bringing this up." Said the former Decepticon leader. "But do you remember Master Disaster? I'm sure it wouldn't be hard for a skilled Intel Agent like you to fake a street race advertisement."

"Pretend-it's-another-Master-Disaster-street-race? I-am-loving-this-plan."


	5. Captured

**Some football references here. If you really are clueless, SWFC and Blades are rivals.**

**Warning: Torture threats**

* * *

Knockout was alone in his room when he came across an advertisement for street racing. :: Hey Vampirella, come here ::

Vampirella flew into Knockout's room. "What's up?"

"Look at this."

She flew up, and then backwards, being long sighted, so she could see the screen properly. "Street racing. Master Disaster? I thought he was in prison."

"Who cares? Street racing!"

Vampirella laughed. "You have an unhealthy obsession. Well I'm going to Elland Road to vandalise it so I guess that means Shockwave has the base to himself."

Knockout leaned in closer to the vampire. "Are you sure we can trust him? With the prisoners I mean."

"You mean Perceptor? Well seeing as though I'm probably the only one who won't go all psycho to protect my creations, then probably not. But I know what we can do to make sure nothing happens..."

The medic sighed. "You should know he brought them energon."

"Then that gives me two reasons..."

"What are you going to do?"

"I need a new method." Knockout knew what the meant. "The whole ripping out circuits thing is a sort of trademark, but I need to adapt on that. Maybe Shockwave can be my new test subject."

* * *

Shockwave was outside and heard the whole conversation. He ran to the cells where he promptly opened the cell doors for two confused Autobots.

"Wh-What?" Jazz tried to stand himself while at the same time helping Perceptor.

"Go!" Shockwave yelled. The Autobots didn't need to be told twice. They ran.

If Shockwave actually had a faceplate, he'd have smiled. He was scared about what was going to happen to him, sure, but at least his creation was safe.

* * *

"Alright Knockout wish me luck." Vampirella put her SWFC bag over her shoulder and packed her things. She brought drinks and money for a program and some chips with her.

"Why would I wish you luck? I want you to loose." Knockout, a loyal Blade, joked before transforming.

Vampirella whacked the car door before cradling her hand and bending over while complaining that that hurt. The red Aston Martin DBS V12 laughed.

"And you're having a _chat _with Shockwave before you go?"

The vampire nodded. "Yup. Of course. Just to keep him busy with his own repairs while we're gone."

When they got back, Vampirella could begin her torture method adaptation.

Poor Shockwave had no idea just how bad things were going to get.

* * *

Starscream put a servo on Blurr's arm, making him turn and face him. "Be careful Zippy."

Blurr smiled at the fact that the Decepticons ignored their former rivalry completely. Even going as far as calling him by his hated yet finally accepted nickname. "I-will-Screamer-you-know-me-I-am-the-fastest-thing-on-Cybertron-and-besides-Blitz-and-Warp-will-be-there-if-things-get-bad-so-don't-worry."

"If he spots you before the _race_, Knockout will begin to suspect." Megatron told the Intel Agent. "So stay away until Knockout gets there. Then Blitzwing and Skywarp will come in for the capturing."

"And you think this will work?" Starscream asked. "How do you know Knockout will show up?"

Megatron smiled. "This is Knockout, he will show up."

* * *

Shockwave jumped when he heard a door behind him slam shut. Vampirella was there with red, glowing optics.

"Hey. How are the prisoners?"

"H-How would I know?"

Vampirella tilted her head. "I know you brought them energon. What happened to weakening our prisoners?"

He stepped back and shakily reached for his weapon. Vampirella also reached for hers, but she dropped her sword when she felt a searing pain in her newly repaired wing.

"AAH YOU GLITCH WHY IS IT ALWAYS THE WING?!"

"Because seeker wings are sensitive."

Vampirella fell to her knees in pain. "You sadist."

"Oh, says you!" He made another shot but Vampirella was prepared this time. She used processor over matter to stop the bullet in mid air, turn it around and let it fly full speed at Shockwave. It hit his arm, but didn't do much damage. She then reached for her own blaster. She shot Shockwave in the spark chamber, exposing lots of wires in the process.

He fell to the floor, clutching his spark. "You seem to have a thing for my spark, why don't you just marry it?!"

* * *

Knockout was sure he must have gotten the wrong address. No other cars were there. He was about to turn back when he heard the engines of another car.

But wait. He recognised that car.

Blurr.

He transformed, but Skywarp and Blitzwing flew down behind him, grabbing his arms and doing exactly what he and Shockwave did- denting his arms in their grasp.

He winced.

:: Megatron. :: Skywarp commed. :: It worked. ::

Knockout struggled, but that resulted in his right arm nearly being ripped out of its socket.

"Ja it's not as fun vhen it's happening to jou, ist it?!" Blitzwing whispered menacingly.

Blurr smiled. The capture was a success.

He was dreading Team Prime finding out about this...


	6. Untitled

**Warning: Near offlining. I'm in a dark mood.**

* * *

Vampirella looked at the energon flooding the floor. "Hmm, looks like you need a medic."

"Just because you're sparkless-"

"Yes, that's right, we're Decepticons!"

Shockwave struggled to remain standing. "V that doesn't mean-"

"Don't try to talk me out of this!"

"V you're insane!"

Vampirella shot once more at Shockwave's spark, this time making him fall to the floor. "And it took you all this time to figure it out?"

* * *

Knockout had been thrown into a cell. The former Decepticons were left to deal with this since they knew what they were doing. Jazz was just dreading Team Prime returning.

"You owe me a street race." He was trying to hide the fact that he was scared. In fact, more than scared. Terrified. What in the pit did they want?

"Oh you vill get zhour street race." Said Blitzwing. "Once V frees our friends!"

"Ha, how long have you been with the Autobots?"

* * *

"I-Is your comm link working?" Perceptor asked.

Jazz shook his head. "I don't suppose yours is?"

"No."

"Well then I guess we'll just have to find our way back ourselves...are you OK?"

The scientist nodded. "Yeah. Sure. I'm fine."

"If you say so."

* * *

Vampirella got a comm link call. She answered.

:: Woah what? Megsy! ::

:: Save it! We've captured Knockout! We'll return him to you if you free your prisoners! ::

:: That's the thing...we have no prisoners... ::

:: V- ::

:: I'm actually not lying. They've escaped. :: There was an awkward silence, but Vampirella broke it. :: So about Knockout- ::

Megatron ended the call before she could continue.

"They've escaped." Megatron told Blurr.

"They-what?! Oh-Primus-I-hope-they're-OK!"

"They'll be fine."

* * *

Shockwave managed to crawl across the floor to the computer. He sent a message to the Autobots in the hope that they'd help him.

_I know you hate me but please I'm begging you to help Vampirella's shot through my spark I'm scared I'll offline please help! _

* * *

Agent Blurr showed Megatron the message.

"Shockwave?"

"The-fragging-glitch!" Megatron looked at the Intel Agent. "No-I-mean-V-should-we-help-Shockwave?"

Megatron shrugged. "It's your decision."

Blurr sighed.

* * *

Jazz looked up at the sky. "It's raining. Of course it's raining!"

Perceptor laughed slightly. "J-Just don't say _things couldn't possibly get any worse_."

The ninja smiled and hugged Perceptor close.

* * *

Shockwave was close to offlining. He didn't think anyone would help him. He was finding it really hard to stay awake. It was always a fear of his to offline alone.

"Shockwave?"

He tried to move but couldn't. He fell back to the floor. "H-Hello?"

He felt servos touch his arms, comforting him. "Shockwave! He recognised the voice.

"Starscream."

* * *

"Well if Jazz and Perceptor have escaped, there's really no point in keeping me here."

"MUTE IT!" Blitzwing yelled, startling Knockout. "Ve vill let jou go once ve find zhem!"

Knockout smirked. "Well good luck with that."

The doors bursts open just as there was a flash of lightening. "Luck has nothing to do with it!"

Blitzwing couldn't believe his optics. Jazz and Perceptor. He ran to hug them. "Oh Primus are you two OK?"

Perceptor smiled, hugging Blitzwing tightly back. "Yeah, we're fine!"

"You've found them."

Blitzwing ignored the medic. "How did jou escape?"

"Shockwave."

"SHOCKWAVE?!" Knockout yelled.


End file.
